


Two Souls In Love

by PumpkinLily



Series: Froger Week (2019) [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: And she loves Freddie very much ;), Being a great supportive friend, Bianca May is also there, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freddie (Farshidah) is an angel, Friends to Lovers, Froger Week 2019, Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kensington Market, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pre-Queen, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen), Robin Taylor loves boys and girls, Romance, She only wants love, Smile Era, fem!queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: A quick call to Bianca’s learnt her she was sick, and currently trying to fight her fever. Robin was glad to know why she didn’t come – and after all, it wasn’t surprising, she had told her she didn’t feel well today. She‘d make sure to drop by tomorrow and tell her friend about her encounter with Freddie.Well, her name was Fredericka, but she told her everyone called her Freddie. It turned out Robin really enjoyed her company, as they spent more than two hours talking, before the both of them realised how loud and crowded the pub had gotten, and what time it was. The drummer ended up taking her back home, and when she walked back towards her own flat, without seeing Freddie’s smile and listening to her melodic voice, she felt surprisingly lonely.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week (2019) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536736
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Two Souls In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this fic wasn't supposed to be over 10k words long. 
> 
> There was three prompts for the Froger week I wanted to write about: 'Kensington Market', 'Genderbent AU' and 'Friends to Lovers'. Since I couldn't choose, I decided to mix them. And voilà.
> 
> First I'd like to thank @emma_and_orlando for organising a week for Froger, my favorite ship. Freddie and Roger together are sweet and wonderful, and I was glad this underrated ship could have the chance to get more recognition.
> 
> English isn't my first langage, there might be a few mistakes.
> 
> Just for clarification, Roger girl's name is Robin, Brian's girl's name is Bianca. Freddie is still Freddie (her Parsi name is Farshidah). Tim girl's name is Tina.

She took a glance at the clock on the wall, for the fifth time since the beginning of the hour. It wasn’t like Bianca to be twenty minutes late. It wasn’t like Bianca to be late at all. Either she was dead, or she had imagined a new song, or an amazing guitar riff. When Bianca found ideas for anything related to music, she was capable of forgetting the entire world – even her homework – to focus on developing them. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

And she knew her friend would come eventually, when her inspiration would run dry, or when her eyes would end up on the clock and she would realise she was supposed to meet Robin Taylor after school, in their favorite pub. She then would outperform Olympic runners and arrive within a few minutes, with a red face and a thousand of apologies for being late. 

“No problems, Bia. You know I’m never on time anyway.” She would say with a smile, before inviting her to take a seat at a table and drink a beer.

Bianca would come. Robin only hoped she wouldn’t have to wait too much. Her glass was almost empty, and she was tempted not to wait, and order another drink now. At least the pub wasn’t crowded and it was more bearable to wait in calm rather than in a place full of chatting noises. Although, she was getting impatient, and swinging her legs back and forth didn’t make time go faster. The bottom of her glass, filled with beer, wasn’t exactly entertaining. 

She heard a stool rub against the ground, close to her. “Hey there.”

This voice didn’t belong to Bianca. She turned her head; a young man was now sitting next to her, and his smile grew wider when he saw he had her attention. She liked his face, he was good-looking. What she didn’t like, however, was the way he was looking at her. She had seen it sometimes in the eyes of certain men who went to talk with her; the ones whose brain couldn’t understand a “I’m not interested” or a variant of any negative answer to their advances. 

Maybe he wouldn’t be like this. Hopefully. The young woman definitely wasn’t interested. 

“Hey.” She responded in a neutral tone.

“What’s a cute girl like you doing here alone?” He asked, with that annoying honeyed voice.

“I won’t be alone for too long.” She assured, hoping to sound dissuasive enough. “My friend will join me here soon.”

Unfortunately, he shifted a bit closer, and kept on that over-confident look. One his hands already had crept close to her hand. “I’m sure there’d still be enough time left for you to find a boyfriend.”

She raised her brows, staring at him in disbelief. “…Too bad for you, I’m not looking for one right now. So please-”

“C’mon, you don’t know me.” He insisted, obviously not getting she didn’t want to talk to him. “There’d be no harm in simply talking.”

She grit her teeth, and sent him a dirty look. “Guys like you never just want to talk.”

They always want more. A kiss, a caress, some hot action for the night. She had accepted sometimes, when she decided she_ wanted_ to have fun. When she said “no”, some guys accepted it and left her alone, but some others were a drag. One time, someone had been really insistent, despite her numerous negative answers, and had put his hand on her bum. He expected a smile, but he only received a punch in the face. Robin was feisty, and definitely not afraid to distribute whacks when she considered necessary, though she didn’t like to have to be violent to make herself heard.

“So _please_, as I was about to say when you interrupted me, leave me alone.” She repeated in low voice, hoping this would be the last warning.

The guy frowned, not pleased by her rejection. “C’mon, doll, don’t be like that.” He tried, sounding awfully patronising.

Robin felt her right fist close. She hated his insistence, she _hated_ the pet names. 

He sent her what he hoped to be a ravishing smile, and a seductive look. “Trust me, I can make you-”  
“Hey.” A clear voice was heard.

Robin turned around, and a “whoa” popped up in her mind as she saw the young woman who interrupted the idiot. She had silky long black hair, curling at the end of her neck, and her make-up wasn’t too noticeable, nicely enhancing her beautiful face. Her cheekbones were sharp, her look was steadfast and her posture was upright, resolute. 

“Didn’t you heard? She told you to leave her alone.” 

He frowned at her; his eyes, his face, were filled with contempt. “’You jealous, hun?” The pet name was nothing but nastiness. “I imagine it must be hard, attracting men with horse teeth.”

Pure hurt flashed in her brown eyes. She quickly hid her teeth behind her upper lip, and looked away, sheepish.

Robin saw red. She resisted grabbing him by the jacket, but her fist consequently smacked the counter in a loud thump. The noise got the guy’s attention, an as he turned towards her again, his arrogant face lost its colours. She was frowning, her lips drew back in a snarl, showing a canine, and her blue eyes screamed murder. She was pissed.

“Fuck off. _Now_.” She ordered, leaning closer menacingly. “And don’t ever _think_ about talking to me again.”

This time, the guy had the presence of mind not to try to talk. He got off his stool, avoiding her look, and the young woman flipped him off as he left the pub in a hasty pace. _‘Good fucking riddance’_ she thought. The few persons across the room who watched the scene quickly looked away, not wanting to bring her anger on them. 

She turned towards the nice stranger, who seemed to have curled up, and her anger immediately faded. She slipped off her stool and got close to her. “Hey, don’t listen to that twat. Your teeth aren’t ugly.” She assured with a soft voice, miles away from her earlier snarl.

“…You don’t need to lie.” She had a self-depreciated smile on her face. “I haven’t been called Bucky for nothing.”

She looked frail, when she had appeared so strong defending her. Robin felt her heart sink. She wanted to give her a big warm hug and bark at anyone who would dare make fun of her. The girl had quite an overbite, but hell, it didn’t make her less of a stunner. She was dressed elegantly, wearing a white jacket and white platform boots, matching with her black pants, and really, she liked her make-up. Her mascara was light and golden, she had a touch of pink lipstick, and her skin seemed pretty soft, flawless. Next to her, Robin looked like she just got up from the bed.

“Well anyone who insults your teeth is an arse.” She declared. “Your teeth are not ugly, and they don’t make you uglier. You’re very pretty, you know.”

The young woman still was convinced she had an unattractive dentition, but she lightened up at her nice words anyway, and a light blush appeared on her face. “…Thank you love.”

Robin blinked a few times. She felt herself blush. “…Love?”

“…Oh, that’s just the way I call people.” She explained, seeing her confusion. “It’s not really personal. But you deserved it.” She added with a smile.

Robin made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “Oh, c’mon, you’re the one who deserves the most thanks here. You wanted to help me get rid of that twat. I don’t know how it would’ve ended for him if you didn’t step in.” 

As she stopped talking, she realised she was thirsty. And… yeah, this kind girl definitely deserved a drink. 

“D’you want something?” She asked, pointing at the counter. “This one’s on me.”

The young woman was about to refuse, but she felt Robin would insist anyway. “…I’d like a beer, please.”  
  


**-***-**

A quick call to Bianca’s learnt her she was sick, and currently trying to fight her fever. Robin was glad to know why she didn’t come – and after all, it wasn’t surprising, she had told her she didn’t feel well today. She‘d make sure to drop by tomorrow and tell her friend about her encounter with Freddie.

Well, her name was Fredericka, but she told her everyone called her Freddie. It turned out Robin really enjoyed her company, as they spent more than two hours talking, before the both of them realised how loud and crowded the pub had gotten, and what time it was. The drummer ended up taking her back home, and when she walked back towards her own flat, without seeing Freddie’s smile and listening to her melodic voice, she felt surprisingly lonely.

Two hours discussing with a person you just met could seem long, but to Robin, it was too short. She learnt a few things on Freddie, like the fact she was a student at Ealing College of Art, she absolutely adored cats, she loved to sing and play piano, and they even had a friend in common, Tina Staffel. But there were still so many things they could discuss. She felt such a strong connection between them already, their time together couldn’t stop here.

“You know, I have a stall in Kensington Market, on week-ends. You could drop by and see me!” She offered, very enthusiast, before she realised she sounded a bit desperate. “…I mean, if you want to, of course.”

Freddie thought about it for a moment, while Robin was mentally pleading her to say “yes”. 

“…’Could be nice. I don’t know how I’ll get organised this week-end, but I’ll try to be there.” She eventually said.

A hopeful smile illuminated the young woman’s face.  
  


**-***-**

Maybe the beautiful blue sky and radiant sun outside motivated people to stay outside, enjoy the nice weather and not check out her stall, because the day had been awfully quiet. Well, to be honest, the lack of customers and activity always made the day more boring, but today it was different. She wasn’t only waiting for people to come and buy the clothes she was selling. To be honest, she wasn’t really waiting for anyone today, outside of Freddie. She really hoped the young woman would pay her a visit, if only for a few minutes. It would brighten up her day like nothing else. She didn’t come yesterday, and Robin had left Kensington pretty disappointed. It didn’t mean she wouldn’t come today.

In the mean time, the drummer did her best to attract customers, and since the beginning of the day she had sold a few clothes already, even if it was obvious her purse wouldn’t exactly overflow. One day, hopefully, music would become her only source of income, but in the mean time, she had to get money from somewhere else.

Her lunch meal boiled down to a cheap and tasteless sandwich. While eating, she thought about Freddie for the umpteenth time this day, and let out a sigh, as if she was pining for her lady-love. A side of her laughed about it, reminded her the young woman might not show up today, neither tomorrow, and that she’d better get used to the idea. She knew she might also never see her again. But she couldn’t accept that idea. 

_‘Freddie will come. She said she’d be there.’_

A few more hours passed by in quietness and impatience. Until in the middle of the afternoon, as she was noticing her pack of cigarettes was almost empty, Robin heard someone walking towards her with high heels. She looked up, and immediately recognised that someone, dressed elegantly in black and white, with silky long black hair, pretty brown eyes, and a shy smile. Her face literally lightened up.

“Hey, I’m so happy to see you!” She said with great enthusiast and a large smile. 

Freddie’s smile widened; she hadn’t expected her presence to be so appreciated. “Hi Robin. How are you?”

“’Much better since you’re here. This morning’s been so boring… ‘Good to have someone to talk to.” Freddie smiled back, and she started to look behind her. Robin quickly stepped out of the way, and showed the stall with her hands, inviting the young woman to it check out. “Welcome to my modest shop!”

She had spent a good time this morning reorganising her stall – which was so cramped it could be called a closet, neatly sorting the clothes by category and colours, thinking about Freddie. She didn’t wish to impress her, because surely she couldn’t be impressed by so little, but at least she wouldn’t think her stall was simply a dingy muddle.

Freddie went around in silence, carefully inspecting every inch of the stall. Honestly, she had expected something bigger, but even if it was cramped, it was well organised, and what Robin was selling seemed to be of decent quality. A few clothes had even started off her interest, but one really stood out. A black velvet jacket, with two large blue flower-like drawings embroided on the collar. She had a pair of white pants which would perfectly match with it. The material was in good condition, soft between her fingers; she wondered how much Robin asked for it.

“You like this one?” The young woman asked. “My mom bought it for me, but I never wore it. ‘Not my kind of clothes.”

“Really? I’m certain this would look good on you, love.” Freddie assured with a smile.

Robin felt her cheeks heat. She had to remember the nice name was nothing personal. “No, honestly, I tried it once, but-” She made a grimace. _‘Sorry Mom.’_ “I hesitated selling it, ‘cause you know, it’s a gift, but it has been gathering dust in my closet for months. And I figured out it could have some success. So…”

Freddie stayed silent for a short moment. Robin’s outfit was miles away from her: a pair of simple blue jeans, red snickers, a large brown leather and sheepskin flying jacket. Maybe she didn’t like dressy clothes, but that didn’t mean she was badly dressed. It suited her well. And it meant she could buy the pretty jacket she didn’t want. 

“…How much for the jacket, Robin?” Freddie asked, still holding in between her hands. 

Her lips twisted. A part of her wanted to give it for free, another part reminded her she was broke, and the velvet jacket was part of the most beautiful clothes she was selling. Freddie certainly wouldn’t take offense if she didn’t make a discount price just for her, right? Given her outfits, she might have some money- But she also could be skint like her, and was able to buy nice clothes only because she saved up specifically for that. 

Eventually, she gave her price, of which she thought to be reasonable, and Freddie’s face lightened up. “For that price, I’d be stupid to refuse.” She assured, before rummaging through her handbag. 

“I’m glad you think it’s cheap. Someone wanted to buy it yesterday, she kept trying to lower the price.” Robin confessed, even more happy to have said no. “I mean, I can make an effort, but I’m not here to give away my stock.”

“Of course, I understand.” She gathered the requested sum, and gave it to the drummer. 

Her purse felt lighter now, but she didn’t care. The jacket was lovely, and hers. And Robin was probably happy to have sold it. Double win.

“I’ll take good care of it.” She assured, before folding it over her arm. 

Robin had a smile on her face. “I have no doubts you will.”  
  


**-***-**

Freddie stayed with her for the rest of the afternoon, and it felt really good, having someone to talk to, especially with that few customers. She hesitated closing the stall for today, but the young woman asked to let her help selling the clothes. With the nice amount of money she made at the end of the day, it turned out she was really good at it. Her radiant smile and attentive attitude helped of course, but she also seemed to know exactly how to advise people on sizes, colours and materials, on which clothes would suit them best. As if she did that for a living.

“Thanks a lot Freddie.” She said, as they left Kensington, around half past five. “‘Been a while since I’ve got so much from selling clothes. It’s not a fortune, sure, but it’ll help greatly.”

The young woman smiled back. “Your welcome, love. I’m glad I’ve been able to help a bit.”

She certainly helped way more than just “a bit”. In fact, Robin owed her most of the money she made today. As they were walking towards the nearest tube station, she thought now would be a good time to ask her. She could see them selling clothes together in the future. Freddie’s presence alone wouldn’t make her rich, far from it, but she’d really appreciate having her by her side at least once a week. Of course, the young woman could work somewhere else already, and therefore not be available on week-ends, but asking wouldn’t hurt.

“…Do you have a job?” 

“I work at Hearthrow.” Freddie said, and her smile disappeared. “’Can’t say it’s the best job in the world.”

Robin was surprised. She imagined her working at some place like Biba, with her knowledge of clothes. “…Yeah, I imagine the work there mustn't be very satisfying.”

Well, if she put aside her dreams of one day being part of a famous rock band and traveling all over the world, watching lots of people fly off to a multitude of attractive destinations while she was stuck to London wasn’t so bad. She didn’t dislike the city, hell, coming here in the first place at eighteen was probably the best thing that happened in her life, but she aspired to visit other places, other countries.

“I can’t say it is, but it’s not horrible either.” The most annoying thing was rather the people she had to work with, but she didn’t want to talk about it. “The most important’s that it fills up the purse.”

“…And you didn’t try to find another job?”

“Oh I did. ‘Wanted to work at Biba, but when I asked, they told me they didn’t take on anymore staff for now. Still, I gave them my CV, and I go there regularly to gather info on how to advise people. I’m interested in fashion, and the girls there are really nice and helpful. They gave me many tips on materials, colours, make-up and stuff.” 

Helpful, nice, and pretty. She’d lie if she said she never went to Biba to look at the sales assistants. There was one or two she particularly liked, and sometimes, when she was in dreamy mood, she imagined having a girlfriend who would look like them. But she wasn’t in love, and was glad for that. It would’ve been hopeless. They both had boyfriends, and even if they had been single, Freddie knew it wasn’t like they could ever be interested in girls. 

“I see. I thought you worked there, given how good you’ve been at selling things.” Robin admitted. Now was the time for the big question. “…Freddie?”  
“Yeah love?”  
_‘Stop blushing, dammit.’_ “Would you like to… continue help sell clothes here? With me? On week-ends?”

The young woman stopped walking, and their look crossed. Robin couldn’t decipher her neutral expression, so she decided to detail her offer. 

“I-You’re really good at it, and I’d really appreciate your help and your company. Of course, if you decided to help me, we’d share the profits, and you could bring your own clothes.” She said. “It’d be nice to have someone to talk with.”

Freddie frowned slightly, and took a moment to think about it. The drummer waited in silence, hoping for a positive answer. She was certain they’d be great together. 

Eventually, she smiled. “Why not? It would be nice to work somewhere with someone I appreciate.” 

A huge grin grew on Robin’s face, and she threw herself in the young woman’s arms. “Thank you Freddie!”

She blushed, taken aback by her enthusiasm, and shyly hugged her back. “…Your welcome love. So, I guess we’ll see each other next Saturday?”

“Yep. You can come around ten, I’ll try to be on time for once.” 

The two girls exchanged their phone numbers, and told their goodbyes. But Freddie had only taken a few steps down towards the tube when Robin suddenly remembered something very important. She called her back, and her new business partner turned around, curious.

“You know, you asked me earlier if my band and I would play soon. And I completely forgot to mention it-”

Her brown eyes immediately sparkled, and she walked up the stairs in a swift. Each time she had talked to Freddie about Smile, the drummer noticed she was greatly interested. Robin was always happy whenever they gained a new fan, or at least someone who wanted to know more about their music and abilities; no doubts when Freddie would hear Smile play, she’d fall for them instantly. She told her she loved rock, and hell, Robin knew Smile was among the best rock and roll band on the rise.

“The 15th, next Saturday, we’re playing at Imperial College. Why don’t you come see us?”

Her smile grew wider. “Oh I’d love to, Robin. I promise I’ll be there.”

Robin was overjoyed to hear it, but then Freddie hided her front teeth with her lip, again. She felt a pang in her heart. Her toothy smile was nothing but beautiful. She hoped one day, she won’t think her teeth are ugly anymore. Or at least, she will feel sufficiently at ease in her presence not to feel the need to cover her teeth.  
  


**-***-**

Pretty excited for the gig, Freddie took almost an hour choosing the clothes she wanted to wear for the evening. As if she was the one appearing on scene tonight, and had to dress accordingly because people would be here specifically to admire her. She had the groundbreaking idea – groundbreaking because she had discussed it with music fans, and learnt there wasn’t much people who had the same opinion – that a music concert should also be a visual show. Eye-catching clothes, an energetic behavior, that was what she would bring on the scene, when her turn would come to shine in a rock band.

But for now, she had only part of the audience, full of enthusiast youngsters, reunited in the lecture hall, cheering at the members of Smile, who just entered the small stage. 

Tina, the lead singer and bassist of the band, greeted the public, and Freddie took the opportunity to look at their clothes. She was a bit disappointed. Tina had the most classic look, a simple pair of jeans, a colourful T-shirt and snickers. No costume specially for the scene, these clothes were the ones she was wearing every day. Bianca was a bit better, with a long-sleeved white blouse and light-blue pants. Still, not very rock and roll, but it suited her well, and her pair of white platform boots totally had her approval. 

Since Robin was sitting behind her drums, she couldn’t see her pants, but she was wearing a short-sleeved dark blue denim jacket, opened and cut at the waist, with two yellow and red letters embroided on the left side of her chest. Under it, she had a flesh colour T-shirt and- Wait, no. Freddie blinked a few times, and she realised the drummer actually wasn’t wearing anything under her jacket, not even a bra. 

At this moment, Tina introduced Robin, who waved at the audience, a drumstick in hand and a cheeky smile on her face, causing a new wave of cheering. Amongst the wolf whistles and low voices of the men, a few clear feminine voices stood out, including her own. She heard the guy right next to her complaining to someone he couldn’t see anything. They were at the front row, they couldn’t have had a better view of the stage. 

Robin quickly noticed her, and winked. Freddie felt her cheeks heat. 

Tina introduced one of their classics, _Doing All Right_, and from then, the gig passed pretty quickly. Too quickly. If Bianca and Tina didn’t move much from their spot, to her disappointment, their guitars delivered the promised rock, a steady, sometimes light, at times heavy rhythm, a music filled with sounds delicious to her ears. Especially Bianca; her dark-red guitar sounded in a way she’d never heard a guitar sound. She had to know what was her secret. As for Robin, she played with such a brilliant, unbridled energy, she could have set fire to her drums. 

Freddie truly had been caught up in the enthusiasm of the crowd, the energy radiating from the music; at these moments where you felt anything was possible, she imagined it was her voice singing, instead of Tina’s, and she was on stage, among these talented musicians, moving around with Robin’s energy, enchanting the audience with a melodic and powerful voice.

Smile wasn’t perfect, of course, but damn, Smile was amazing. The kind of band she dearly wished to join.

The final notes were played, and a loud wave of clapping invaded the room. Freddie suddenly felt both physically and mentally drained, but she refused to take off her white fur coat in which she was boiling. People eventually started to leave the hall, but a few guys waited for Robin, and rushed to her as soon as she was back on the ground. Freddie also walked towards her, hesitating to call her name. The small group was all smiles and warm words she couldn’t understand from where she was standing, but she spotted a few pair of hungry eyes glued to her chest, seemingly trying to see more of her breasts, hidden behind her jacket. 

Robin was looking at one of them, listening, a neutral expression on her face, but as soon as she saw Freddie, all they got from her was a “sorry lads” before she forsook them and happily joined her.

“Hey Freddie!” She hugged her with a smile. “Ooh, you’re so soft!” 

The young woman felt her hands move around on back, in the fur of her coat. “Hey Robin. How are you?”

“Ugh, I’m knackered, but hey, ‘means the show’s been good, right?” She asked, leaning away from her.

“Hell yeah. You’ve been amazing, you and the girls!” She said with enthusiasm. “I absolutely loved your music!”

A proud smile grew on her glowing face. “Thanks. Hey, how ‘bout we find a better place to talk?” She asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. “And I need to change clothes. Ugh, sweatin’ horrible.” 

“Well, that’s a small price to pay for offering an awesome show.” Freddie said with a smile.

Robin responded with a “damn right”, and they walked towards the classroom they’ve been given to change. It was currently empty, Bianca and Tina talking with some fans in the corridor. Freddie switched on the light, and the drummer rushed to a desk where she’d placed a duffle bag containing her clothes for the rest of the evening. She took off her jacket, and pulled out a red T-shirt. 

“C’mon Freddie, you don’t have to stand there like a lemon!” She called, as if she had guessed the young woman was still near the switch. “I won’t bite, promise.”

“…I don’t want to bother you.” Freddie said, thinking she needed some privacy.

But obviously, her presence wasn’t bothering her in the slightest, as she turned around, still holding the shirt in her hands, her chest uncovered and fully visible. During a second, Freddie’s eyes were on her breasts, before darting to the nearest wall, a massive shade of red on her cheeks. Too late, she couldn’t stop seeing her milky skin, strands of golden hair resting on her small breasts. They looked so soft- 

_‘Stop thinking about that, dammit!’_ “Sorry…” 

Robin pursed her lips. Not even Bianca, who could be prudish sometimes, blushed whenever she saw her naked. Freddie’s behaviour reminded her a girl who went to talk to her after a gig, a few months ago. 

…Maybe she was also _interested_?

…But she couldn’t ask her that. Not right now, at least.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind.” She assured, before putting the shirt on. “Anyway, I know you said you loved the music, but I want details. What did you really appreciate?”

Freddie smiled again; she immediately looked more at ease. “Well, there’s Bianca’s guitar. Its tone is unique, the way it sings, really, is fantastic.”

“Ah, yes, the Red Special.” Robin nodded. She also adored that instrument. “That’s not any ordinary guitar, you know. But Bia will talk about it much better than me, if you want to know more.” She noticed the interest sparkling into Freddie’s beautiful eyes. “…And, are there other things you appreciated about us?” 

“Your energy, love.” She confessed. “Wild, unstoppable. A true lioness.”

Robin growled and imitated claws with her fingers, before giggling. “Thanks. And Bianca? Tina?”

“…They’ve been amazing too, but they were too static. And they looked at the floor!”

Robin raised a brow. “Well, where should have they look?”

“At us!” Freddie exclaimed, hands on her chest. “The audience! If it was up to me, I’d move all around the stage, you know, radiating energy! Give the audience something to look at, add a visual show to the music. Speaking of which-”

The door opened; Bianca and her numerous curls peaked out from behind.

“Hey Bia, good timing!” Robin placed her hands on Freddie’s shoulders. “You remember the great girl I’ve talked to you about? This is Freddie Bulsara. She’s a big fan of us.”

The young woman walked to her, and she noticed how small Freddie seemed compared to her, even with her platform boots. “Nice to meet you Freddie. Robin told me a lot about you.”

“Really?”

“Of course! You’re super great.” She assured, making her feel warm inside. “Freddie said we’ve been amazing tonight! She loves our music. And she really likes your guitar. Maybe you could tell her more about your baby.”

“Your baby?”

“My guitar. She’s called the Red Special. I-I built her myself, from scratch, with my father.” Bianca explained.

Freddie’s eyes opened wide. “Really?! No wonder it sounded so unique! You really made magic with it. And you play the guitar so well! You’re a woman of many talents, Bianca.” Freddie assured.

The young woman blushed, as a feeling of pride invaded her. “T-Thank you.” She glanced at Robin. “Tina will arrive soon. She’s just finishing talking with a fan.”

She rolled her eyes. “Mmh, yeah, “talking”. And the next minute we’ll find the two making out in the bathroom.” It had happened before. As for Robin, Tina attracted many guys. Bianca was the shy one. “What about you? You’re acting all innocent, but maybe there’s a cute guy who visited your panties while we were talking.”

Bianca blushed madly. “That’s-Stop! That didn’t happen. I’m trying to make things work with Christopher, you know I wouldn’t look elsewhere.” She assured, frowning. “…What about you? I’m surprised there’s no bloke at your side yet tonight.”

She warped an arm around Freddie’s waist. “Pff, who needs blokes when there’s Freddie around?”

Her brown eyes were stuck to her smile. The fingers on her side felt pleasant. _‘…She doesn’t mean- No, that’s stupid. She likes men. She couldn’t like… Why would she even like me?’_  
  


**-***-**

Between two beers – and soft drinks for Bianca, since someone had to drive the van and she refused to let Robin drive while she had drunk, Freddie and the girls of Smile passed a good part of the evening in a pub close to the college, drinking and talking. Eventually, the fan who Tina had talked with joined them, and the young woman wished her friends a good night, wanting to “get to know him better”. Robin didn’t know if she wanted to get serious with him or she was just looking for some fun for the night, but she wished her good luck anyway.

The three continued to talk after that, but as soon as Freddie asked if Bianca liked Jimi Hendrix, the two started an intense discussion about music, lyrics and guitar riffs, and they involuntarily let her out of the conversation. She didn’t mind; aside from Tina and her, there’s wasn’t much people she could discuss music with that passionately. Maybe it was the same for Freddie. She was happy they could become friends.

At moments, the two young women sit very close to each other, their hips almost touching on the seat. And Freddie, in her enthusiasm, wasn’t cheap on physical contact with Bianca. Nothing romantic, simply a hand on a shoulder, around a waist for a few seconds, but it made Robin feel something unpleasant. Something she hasn’t felt in a long time.

…No, she couldn’t be jealous. That was stupid. Ridiculous. The fact her eyes kept glancing to Freddie’s left hand, wearing elegant black nail varnish, and she thought a few times about how soft her skin looked, had absolutely nothing to do with it. She didn’t wish Freddie would touch her with her delicate hand too.

…Okay, maybe she did. Maybe, _maybe_, she also had a crush on her. 

A tiny crush though. So tiny, it wasn’t even worth mentioning it. Freddie was simply very attractive, and she wanted to be closer to her, because she loved talking with her. She hadn’t placed a word on their relationship, but to her, it was obvious they were great friends already. 

Just friends. She didn’t want anything more from Freddie.

Scanning the pub, she noticed one of the blokes from the group who talked to her just after the gig. She recognised him, he had actually fixed her face, instead of trying to see her breasts like a few of his friends. He didn’t particularly stand out in terms of beauty, but he still looked cute. And he was sitting alone at the bar. 

Robin hesitated for a moment. Maybe she could have a nice evening with him, granted he wouldn’t reveal himself as an arsehole later on. But why not? 

She finished her beer, and laid a hand on Bianca’s shoulder. “I think I’m gonna try my luck with someone too.”

“Really?” Freddie asked, and Robin pointed the lucky guy. “…Oh, wasn’t he with the group from earlier?”

“Yeah. He’s cute.” She got up from the seat. “Bia, Freddie, I wish you both a good night.”

“Good night Robin.” Freddie said, before giving her a warm, pleasant hug, which felt too short. “’Hope it’ll work out for you.” She added with a sincere smile. 

Bianca hugged her too. “Good night Robin. I also wish you the best, but whether it works or not, please, I don’t want any details.” She asked, and Freddie sensed a story behind that sentence.

Robin left with a smile, and the two watched her walk to the unknown guy, before going back to talking. 

“What did you mean by “I don’t want any details”?” She asked, curious. “That sounds interesting.”

Bianca’s mouth twisted downside. “Oh, that. It’s just… one time, Robin called me during the breakfast, and she proceeded to tell me about an amazing night she had with a guy, in a very graphic way.”

Freddie chuckled at her grimace, and took a gulp of her cocktail. “Didn’t it give you ideas?”

“…It did. Like stop asking for details about her date the night before.”

Freddie glanced back at her friend. Robin had taken a seat next to the lucky guy, and they were both talking with a smile on their faces. She then watched the guy lay a hand on the drummer’s cheek. The two looked into each other for a moment, staying still; Freddie thought they were going to kiss, but eventually, the guy took his hand off her face, and leant forwards to whisper something in her ear. Whatever he said, it made Robin smile wider. She also leant forwards, responded with a few words Freddie tried to read on her lips, but didn’t understand. They both slipped off their stools, and her brown eyes followed them as they left the pub. The guy had an arm around Robin’s waist.

“I wonder how it’ll end up.” Bianca said; she had watched them too. “…Robin’s relationships with men never tend to last very long.”  
  


**-***-**

It turned out Robin’s night didn’t pass as expected. Good thing she didn’t have to tell Bianca about what happened, because she wouldn’t have been honest with her.

The guy had been funny, and nice, and she enjoyed his company in bed. Nothing unusual here.

But then, she had a dream. 

Freddie was there. Freddie and her pretty brown eyes, fixed on her, her mesmerising smile, her silky looking black hair. The only thing covering her skin was a white fur coat, and it couldn’t hide her long legs, her cute bum. She talked to her, the words were intelligible but her voice was perfectly recognisable, enchanting, and Robin felt immediately drawn to her body. 

One of her hands took Freddie’s left hand, displaying shiny black nail varnish, and the other one lingered on her cheek, her thumb caressed her soft red lips. She wanted to kiss her so bad.

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the young woman’s other hand on her breasts. That was when she realised she also was naked.

“I love you.” She heard herself say. 

Freddie slightly shifted her head, and she responded with a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. This simple contact made her heart go crazy.

She laid her hand on her waist, feeling her soft and warm skin under her fingers, and leant forwards. 

The moment their lips connected, she opened her eyes, and faced the darkness of an unfamiliar room. She blinked a few times, and heard someone breathing in a low sound, right next to her. …Oh, right, they had a gig yesterday, and she had decided to try her luck with this guy, and-

_Freddie._

Her hand passed over her chest, but she found nothing. The young woman’s hand wasn’t there anymore. How? Freddie was just in front of her, touching her, kissing her hand! And she could _see_ her body, gorgeous, naked-

Her cheeks gained a bit of colour.

…Maybe, _maybe_, her crush wasn’t so small after all.  
  


**-***-**

Later that day, around ten, when she was back home, munching on a piece of toast and trying not to think about her dream, she received a call. Of course, it was Freddie and her melodic voice. She wanted to know how she was, and if she spent a good night. _Ha_.

She decided to tell a part of the truth. She had spent a nice moment with the guy, but she wasn’t interested into seeing him again. Of course, she didn’t mentioned her dream. What would Freddie think of her? Sure, it was only a dream, and they’re usually just a mix of the weirdest shit the human brain can produce.

But it wasn’t simply a silly dream.

“Are you coming to Kensington today?” Freddie asked eventually. “I’ll try coming for eleven.”

She bit the inside of her lip. A part of her told it would be better for her _situation_ if she avoided her friend today. Another part of her knew it would only postpone the problem, and not solve anything. They were friends. She couldn’t simply avoid seeing her. She had to face Freddie, and the growing crush she had on her. 

“…I’ll come too.”

She picked the first clothes she saw, a pair of jeans and a white blouse, brushed her teeth and her hair in a swift. When she took a final look at her in the mirror, she could only think about how Freddie will look even more magnificent next to her. 

When she arrived at Kensington Market, she was first happy to see there was more people than last week. More people, more potential customers, more money in their pockets. Though she wasn’t thinking about money right now. She was much more interested into meeting her friend and spending time with her.

Freddie was already at their stall, but she wasn’t surprised. She always arrived sooner than her. A smile grew on her face when she noticed what used to be her black velvet jacket, with the embroided blue patters. It suited her wonderfully. The rest of her clothes were composed of black and white, except for a golden necklace. A touch of make-up had been applied on her lips and her eyelids, nicely enhancing her beauty. Her eyes lingered on her outfit, her pretty face, her soft-looking lips.

“-Hey Robin!” 

Hearing her voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Oh, hey. Hi Freddie.”

The young woman got close to her, and frowned. She placed her hands on her shoulders. “…Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry. It’s just…” She hesitated, but not telling it would be stupid. Freddie deserved compliments. “…You’re very beautiful.” 

She smiled, hid her teeth as usual, and turned around to show her clothes. “Thanks. This jacket is so lovely. But you’re beautiful too!”

Robin scoffed. Compared to her, she was a scarecrow. “Uh, I didn’t make much effort to get dressed.”

“…Maybe, but that doesn’t mean you’re not beautiful.” She assured with a warm smile.

Robin grew an awkward smile. Her friend pursed her lips for a second, then laid her hands on her white blouse. The collar was all over the place. She felt her delicate fingers brush her neck and gained some colour. 

“There. That’s better.” She leant back, and wondered why Robin had red cheeks. “Love, you’re a bit red. Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t have to stay here if you’re not feeling well.”

“Oh no, no, it’s fine Freddie. I’m not sick, don’t worry.” 

The young woman didn’t insist, but she still had doubts Robin wasn’t coming down with something. And she knew her friend would be too stubborn to go back home unless she was on the verge of death. 

Later in the morning, she disappeared momentarily, simply telling Robin she would be back soon. The drummer didn’t have to think about her feelings too much, as a customer came to talk to her. A few minutes later, Freddie came back with a cup of tea and some biscuits. Robin wondered where she got them, but food was always welcome, even more today as she didn’t eat much before coming.

“Thank you.” Their fingertips brushed as she took the cup. “…But I swear, I’m not sick.”

“I hope not, love, but better safe than sorry. Besides-” A shade of red took over Freddie’s cheeks. “You’re my dearest friend. I have to take care of you.”

Her soft voice melted Robin’s heart, and she felt something flutter in her stomach. As if she wasn’t attracted already. 

…No, it was more than a simple physical attraction. Freddie was gorgeous, and she did want to get intimate with her, but she didn’t want to consider Freddie like a sexual partner who’d stay for a few nights. The young woman was kind, attentionate, she always had a smile and a nice word for her. She wanted to be with her, take care of her, give her hugs and kisses and try to make meals for her though she didn’t know how to boil an egg. Tell her how beautiful she was, her teeth were only making her cuter. 

…Could Freddie feel the same thing?  
  


**-***-**

The day went good for the two; once again, Freddie’s presence and enthusiasm helped wonderfully, and they left Kensington with a nice sum of money – at least, nice sum for broke students’ standard. Robin hoped every week-end would be similar, though she knew they wouldn’t always be so lucky. But it’d be fine. As long as her friend would be there to go through the lack of customers with her.

Walking alone after taking Freddie back home made her feel conflicted. She couldn’t wait to see her again, but at the same time, the nest of butterflies she had in her stomach would continue to grow. 

In itself, she didn’t mind. She had been attracted by a few girls before, but it was the first time she also was in love. And she didn’t know where Freddie stood on that. No boyfriend or guy she was interested in, she had learnt, so at least she wouldn’t have to watch her be with someone else for now. But what about girls? Did she have a chance with her? 

She knew Freddie had spent the night at Bianca’s, and they had talked a lot. Even if she knew nothing about her friend’s sexual preferences – which was more than probable, she’d have some advice for her. Hopefully.

She grabbed the telephone, dialed her number and waited. “…Hello?”

“Hi Bia. How are you?” 

“I’m fine, thank you.” There was a short moment of silence. “…Robin, is something wrong? You sound a bit down.”

She sighed. No need to beat around the bush. “…Bia, I’m in love. With Freddie.”

“Ah.”

Silence settled between them, but Robin wasn’t worried about her friend’s possible reaction. Bianca was a sweetheart. She’d never laugh at her or treat her like a freak for liking girls.

“…I’m not that surprised, to be honest.” The guitarist said, and she could hear the smile in her voice. “She’s lovely. And the first time you told me about her, she already seemed like the best person in the world.”

“She _is_ the best person in the world.” Robin corrected, as it was an unquestionable fact. “…Bia, do you- Freddie told me you and her talked a lot yesterday night.”

“That’s true. But why-” Bianca suddenly stopped. She understood the purpose of her question. “…Okay, what do you want to know? We mainly talked about music.”

“You- Do you- You think Freddie might like girls?” She asked, her heart accelerating already.

She waited for the answer, and noticed how loud her heartbeat resonated in the silence of the room. The seconds seemed uncomfortably long.

“…Well… You want an honest answer?”

“Yeah.” She hoped her voice didn’t betray her apprehension. _‘Please don’t say no. Please don’t say no.’_

“I do think Freddie likes girls.”

Her heart pounded against her chest.

“I also think she has trouble accepting it.” Bianca added. “At least that’s what I got, given what she said to me.”

It did dampened her joy, but she understood. Accepting the idea of liking persons of the same sex when parents, family, and the whole society kept up demonising, demeaning words and no trace of respect for non-straight people was difficult. Robin herself, despite being a rebel and not caring about what she considered to be worthless opinions, never told anyone about her attraction to girls, aside from Bianca. And she knew she was lucky of having a friend which didn’t care about her sexuality at all. Freddie most probably didn’t have anyone supporting her.

“…Do you plan on telling her?” Her friend eventually asked.

She stayed silent for a moment, taking the time to gather her thoughts. “…I-I want to. I want to but- Bia, what if I screw things up? I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but if I ended up drawing her away from me I’ll-” 

“Robin, calm down please. Freddie would never run away from you. You’re very dear to her.” Bianca assured, hoping to appease her. 

The drummer didn’t respond at first. Eventually, a heavy sigh escaped her lips. “…I love her Bia. Freddie is… you know. So fucking great. I don’t want to lose her friendship.”

“…I know. But as long as you stay respectful, and don’t pressure her to anything, I’m certain it can’t go wrong.”

Robin didn’t know if she should listen to her friend, instead of the pessimistic side of her mind. 

“…I… I’ll see. Anyway, thanks a lot Bia. You’re the best.”

“… But I thought Freddie was the best.” Bianca said in a playful tone. 

A semblance of smile grew on her lips. “Well, the second best person on Earth. No one can top Freddie.”  
  


**-***-**

She hesitated to tell her. Even if Bianca was right and Freddie was into girls, it didn’t mean she loved her back. There was a chance she’d receive a no and get her heart broken. What would become of their friendship, young and carefree and yet so important to her already? She couldn’t screw things up. At the same time, she wanted to try. There was still a chance, after all. But then again… Yeah, she was conflicted.

She gave herself a few weeks to think about it. See if it wasn’t just an infatuation.

Not only her feelings stayed there; with time passing, they only got stronger. 

She stopped flirting with boys. A few of them, at the pub, offered to spend the night with her, and yeah, they were cute, but that was all. No more spark of interest towards them. Towards Freddie, on the other hand… 

After two weeks and half, many accelerating heartbeats, butterflies in her stomach and a few very pleasant dreams, she had enough. 

She was in love. And she wanted to tell it. 

Robin spent the rest of the week preparing herself for the confession. And hell, planning an “I love you” was much more difficult than what she expected. She mentally repeated the fateful words many times, she even trained in front of her mirror. Then she felt it wasn’t enough, and tried to write her thoughts down. In the end, she thought it was too long, too formal, and went back to working on something simple. A few sentences, not much more. She believed love showed best through actions rather than words, but she couldn’t simply kiss Freddie right away. Besides, since she were to write wonderful songs in the future, trying to gather her feelings in a short text was a good training.

On Friday night, finally, she was satisfied. She recited it to Bianca, who she invited over for the night, and her friend assured it was beautiful. Choosing the right words had been a challenge, but the most difficult part was yet to come. It wasn’t choosing an outfit, but the competition was close. She wanted to wear something a bit dressed for the night, but not too fancy either, it wasn’t supposed to be a date at the Ritz, just an evening between two friends. 

“Sorry, I won’t be at Kensington before the afternoon. ‘Promised Bia I would help her with homework.” She told to Freddie over the phone.

She used that excuse to go shopping on the morning, with Bianca’s help. Who thought choosing clothes could be so difficult? Bianca was helpful, but she didn’t have Freddie’s talent at advising clothes, and sometimes the clothes were nice but too expensive, so they spent more time in the shops than intended. 

In the end, they found black jean pants, a striped red and white blouse, and even some cool black boots. When she saw herself in the mirror, she thought without modesty to be smoking hot. Bianca offered her a bit of make-up, but she refused. For a real date somewhere fancy, maybe. 

The afternoon passed pretty quickly. This time, there wasn’t as much customers, but Robin didn’t care in the slightest. She could only think about the evening, rehearsing the words dozens of time in her head. 

“What’s with the smile love?” Freddie asked eventually. “You seem particularly happy today.”

“Ah well, you know. ‘Thinking about our evening.”

“Right. This’ll be great.” She said with enthusiasm, completely unaware of Robin’s plans. “I wonder what delicious dish you will cook for me?” 

Robin opened her eyes exaggeratedly wide, as if her preparing a meal was an incredible thing. It was. “Nice of you to think I can cook. But for you Freddie, I’ll try the impossible.”

The young woman responded with a delighted giggle. Her smile was bright and beautiful, and Robin fell a bit more in love.

At the end of the afternoon, the drummer was a mix of excitement and nervousness. They hadn’t made much money today, but it was currently the last thing on her mind. She could only think Freddie, Freddie, and Freddie. 

After taking her friend back home, she rushed to her flat, as there was barely two hours left, and there was so much left to do. Dressing didn’t take too much time, and she washed her hair pretty quickly. Preparing the meal, on the other hand… 

Bianca has offered her help, but she had refused. A part of her wished she could cook as well as her friend, and easily make something delicious, but she wouldn’t become a chief in such a short time. Though she wished she wouldn’t have such trouble making _omelets_. Eventually, after a multitude of egg shells fragments ended up mixed with the yolk and egg white, she decided to be reasonable and called Bianca to the rescue. She recited the recipe over the phone, while Robin worked hard on not staining her ruining their stomachs. 

After many efforts and broken eggs, Bianca’s mission was over, and she could finally rest a bit, before Freddie’s arrival. Actually, no, because the table wasn’t set, and all the cutlery was in the sink, waiting to be washed, and she was running low on washing liquid, and where the hell was the tablecloth-

The last minutes before Freddie’s arrival passed very quickly. Robin was checking the meal weren’t burning for the umpteenth time, when she heard a knock on the door. She turned off the gas, put a lid on the omelets and passed her hand in his hair. Before rushing to the front door. As she put her hand on the handle, she felt nervousness creeping back. She took a quick breath in, then out. 

“Relax, Robin. Everything’ll be fine.” She whispered to herself, trying to calm down.

She opened the door, and found Freddie exactly like the last time she saw her earlier that day; wearing that same bright smile that had far too much effect on her. Her beautiful brown eyes weren’t helping either. 

“Hey Freddie! ‘Hope you’re ready for a delicious dinner.”

The young woman took an extended look at her, a surprised smile on her face. “Robin, love, your clothes are lovely. They suit you wonderfully.”

An involuntary blush appeared on her face. “Thank you. You look really good too!”

She looked down at her clothes. “…Well, these are the same threads I wore earlier today. If I had known, I’d have made an effort too.”

She made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “Bullshit. If anyone didn’t make efforts in dressing today, that’d be me.”

She lead her guest towards the table, before bringing over the omelets. She hoped it would be good. She didn’t think about asking Freddie about her favorite food – not that she would necessarily have been able to prepare it. Freddie deserved much better cooking than mere omelets, but for someone who couldn’t even boil an egg, she considered it wasn’t a bad start. 

Her fear of involuntarily poisoning Freddie with her bad cooking didn’t happen, and the young woman ate with appetite. She admitted she would have loved to make something more elaborated, but Freddie reminded her she certainly wouldn’t have done any better.  
  


**-***-**

_Had to make do with a worn out rock and roll scene,_  
_The old bop is gettin' tired need a rest,_  
_Well you know what I mean,_  
_Fifty eight that was great,_  
_But it's over now and that's all…_

Freddie leant back from the sheet. “That’s a great start Rog! Do you have a title yet?”

“Not really. Obviously it’d have to include “rock and roll”, but for now-” She shrugged. “I want to finish the lyrics first.”

“I understand.” She put back the sheet on the bed. A few papers were scattered around them, filled with unfinished songs. “In any case, I really like it! I can’t wait for you to finish this song.” 

She scratched the back of her head. “Well I’m afraid you’ll have to wait for a few years more. ‘Took me so much time to write five fucking sentences already…” She sighed. “I wish I had Bianca’s talent at writing songs.”

“It’s true Bianca write beautiful songs, but don’t despair!” Freddie laid a hand on her shoulder. “You also have that talent in you. A bit more time and practice, and it will bloom like a magnificent flower.”

From the bits of songs she saw, Robin’s way of writing was very different from Bianca’s. It didn’t mean it was bad; sure, the lyrics were less elegant, but the words still felt right, heartfelt. They shone with the drummer’s personality and that was the most important. She thought about her own song, “Lover”, she started to write a while ago. Maybe, one day, she’d have enough confidence in her writing skills and show it to Robin. But she knew herself. A perfectionist like her wouldn’t show it to other people before she was absolutely satisfied with it.

“…Do you write songs, Freddie?” Robin asked.

She hesitated to tell the truth. “I do, but… for now I’ve written one song, and it’s far from being finished.”

That wasn’t much, but it got Robin’s curiosity. Freddie’s songs would be nothing but beautiful. “What’s it about?”

“…Love. It’s called “Lover”, for now, but the title’s bound to change. I’m not really satisfied with it.”

She looked back at Robin, and noticed her cheeks had taken some colour. 

“…Uh, Freddie?”

“Yeah, love?” 

The nickname seemed to increase the blush on her face – making her even cuter. Her clear eyes were looking on the side, and her lips were tensed. Freddie got curious. There was obviously something she wanted to tell her.

“There’s… I… I want to tell you-” She straightened up, and hawked. “…Um… There’s someone I’m in love with.”

She stayed silent. A part of her wanted nothing but to be happy for her friend. A part of her, a part she’d been trying to silence recently, peaked out and made her feel a pang to her heart. It hurt. She prepared herself for this possibility, she expected it, it shouldn’t hurt. 

“…That’s great Robin.” She showed a smile she hoped to be warm. “I’m happy for you.”

She didn’t feel like asking who it was. Whether or not she knew that boy didn’t change the painful and important fact she wasn’t in love with her. But then again, why would she be? She’s certainly not into girls, and even if she was, there were numerous prettier nice girls, with prettier teeth. It’s not like she ever had a chance to-

“…That… person… is you.”

Robin was now looking at her, red like a tomato. 

Freddie blinked a few times.

_‘…What?’_

Her ears didn’t worked well. Obviously. There wasn’t any other explanations.

“…You- I-I- That’s not…” She couldn’t talk. 

No. There was certainly, absolutely no way she could be into her-

_There’s someone I’m in love with. That person is you._ Her. Freddie.

“…Me?” She asked, voice strangled.  
Robin nodded slowly. “You, Freddie. I’m in love with you.” She repeated with a soft voice.

_I’m in love with you._

Freddie was in love with Robin Taylor, an amazing girl, pretty, smart, funny, her best friend. And she loved her back. 

She was loved back.

“I-”

She felt her cheeks heat, and looked away, unable to keep eye contact. Her breath was getting short, her vision was getting blurry.

_‘…You’re not seriously going to fucking cry because-’_

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. “Freddie, what’s wrong?”

She looked up, and met Robin’s gentle, warm gaze. She had her threat in her throat. “…I… I love- you too.”

She could barely believe she just said that. The last time she had told someone she was in love brought her back to boarding school. Where she had learned in a cruel way that girls weren’t supposed to be in love with girls. She could hear the insults, the teasing, the voice of her mother, advising her against the devil’s work. 

Then Robin laid her hand on her cheek. There was nothing but love and affection in her clear eyes, in her heartfelt smile.

Bianca’s soft voice resonated in her ears. _‘There’s nothing wrong with loving girls.’_

…A part of her was still conflicted. 

But right now, she didn’t want to listen. 

Shyly, Freddie laid her hands on Robin’s waist. Her quick heartbeat was so loud, she could almost feel it resonate through the silence of the room. The drummer’s other hand went to rest against the back of her head, a few of her fingers loosing themselves in her long dark hair for a few seconds, before joining her other cheek. Her fingers felt a bit rough at the tips, but she didn’t mind. 

She glanced at her pink lips. They were slightly chapped, but she didn’t care. 

“…Can-Can I kiss you?” Freddie asked in a whisper. 

“Please.” Robin responded, voice overflowing with emotion.

Slowly, they leant forwards and closed their eyes. A whirlwind of emotions took over her being as she felt their lips join in a delicate, loving kiss. The first of many, she hoped. The beginning of a bond which would last for years, she wished. She loved Robin, Robin loved her. Love had been difficult for her, over the years, but at that moment, it had never felt so simple.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
